Kingdoms of Pyrrhia
In the continent of Pyrrhia, the land is divided between seven tribes that are ruled over by queens. Like any other group of kingdoms, they occasionally fight over land and resources. Ice Kingdom The current queen of the IceWings is Queen Snowfall, as Queen Glacier died from the plague caused by Darkstalker as revenge against the IceWings. Queen Snowfall was shown to be smug and sarcastic in Winter Turning, but since she has become queen, she appears to be more mature. Blaze has said that Glacier once ripped the wings off a SkyWing who attacked her. The kingdom is located on the northern peninsula of Pyrrhia and is the 'head' of the 'dragon'. It is extremely cold and barren, so Blaze stayed on the southern end of the kingdom to remain near a warmer region. The Ice Kingdom's dungeon is said to be so cold that other tribes would freeze to death, so they could never keep long-term prisoners from other tribes. Icebergs and ice floes are not uncommon in the nearby ocean. Kingdom of Sand thumb|200px The Kingdom of Sand was once ruled by Queen Oasis, but when she was defeated by three scavengers, there was an 18-year long war between the rival sisters, Burn, Blister, and Blaze, which became known as the War of SandWing Succession. They are no longer disputing over who will be the next ruler of the SandWings as Queen Thorn, Sunny's mother and former leader of the Outclaws, is now queen. Out of the three rival sisters, only Blaze is left alive since the events of The Brightest Night. This kingdom is comprised of the desert in the west and tundra on the borders of IceWing territory. To Darkstalker's voiced dismay, the SandWings had the most treasure before the scavengers robbed them of the majority of it. Rainforest Kingdom 200px|thumb The rainforest was once ruled by several different queens, though according to A NightWing Guide to the Dragons of Pyrrhia, the queen was Queen Dazzling (who was queen when the NightWing researcher visited). Glory became queen in The Hidden Kingdom, and does not share the throne. After the volcano at the old NightWing island erupted, and Queen Battlewinner had died, the only NightWing heir left was Princess Greatness, who didn't want to be queen, so she agreed to let Queen Glory rule her tribe so that the NightWings could live in the rainforest. The rainforest is located in the lower portion of the continent, just southwest of the Mud Kingdom, and south of The Kingdom of the Sea. The Rainforest Kingdom has doesn't have a huge palace like most tribes do, instead, they have a Royal Pavilion that is in between where the NightWings and the RainWings live which is their equivalent of a palace. The Rainforest Kingdom has one prison (created by Darkstalker in Talons of Power), and use tranquilizers, or once even quicksand, to contain their prisoners. Kingdom of the Sea thumb|200px Composed of a tight spiral of islands (known as the Bay of a Thousand Scales), this kingdom is primarily underwater. The current queen is Queen Coral, the mother of Princess Tsunami. The Summer Palace was located on one of the kingdom's many islands. The Deep Palace is constructed far underwater, some miles away from the surface. As of The Lost Heir, though, the Summer Palace was attacked and destroyed. All the SeaWings fled to the Deep Palace, breaking their alliance with Blister. The current heirs are Tsunami, Princess Auklet, and Princess Anemone. Princess Moray could have been an heir if the queen's daughters couldn't because she is Queen Coral's niece. In Darkstalker (Legends), however, it is shown that there used to be an Island Palace, which is where the SeaWings used to gather above water before they abandoned it due to The Royal SeaWing Massacre. Mud Kingdom This kingdom is to the most southeast, next to the Kingdom of the Sea. It extends all the way from the Diamond Spray Delta, in the north, to the Claws of the Clouds Mountains, to the west, plus the Rainforest, towards the south, and the ocean, in the east. Queen Moorhen resides by the shore of the largest lake in the southern swamps of the Mud Kingdom. The lower born MudWings live on the outskirts, closer to the Diamond Spray Delta. They also live near the scavenger den. The closer to the center of the kingdom, the higher the status is of the rankings. Sky Kingdom The Sky Kingdom is in political upheaval at the time of The Hidden Kingdom. Its queen, Queen Scarlet, was hit by Glory's venom in the face, and she used to be held captive by Burn. Scarlet's daughter, Queen Ruby, holds the throne. For a while, Scarlet resided in one of the mountains, near a lake before eventually trying to take back the throne, being challenged to a duel for the throne by Queen Ruby, and killed by Tourmaline. The kingdom is located in the northern peaks of the Claws of the Clouds Mountains and stretches down to the south of Pyrrhia. Its current ruler is Queen Ruby. The Sky Kingdom is the largest of the seven kingdoms. The NightWing Island 200px|thumb The NightWing Island was located in north Pyrrhia; it was described as a volcanic island in the middle of the ocean. There is but one large building on this island, a stone fortress where Queen Battlewinner lived before she froze to death. The NightWings had moved to the volcano because they were afraid someone like Darkstalker was going to hatch, so they moved somewhere without moonlight. The NightWings had access to the mainland by a special "tunnel" leading to the rainforest. However, it is in ruins after the eruption of the volcano. The NightWings are now under the reign of Queen Glory, living in the rainforest. The Lost City of Night In Darkstalker, the Night Kingdom is on the Talon Peninsula, which is connected to the Kingdom of Sand with the queen's palace located in the northern part of the peninsula. Even in Darkstalker's era, it was the smallest kingdom. Category:SkyWing History Category:IceWing History Category:NightWing History Category:RainWing History Category:SeaWing History Category:SandWing History Category:MudWing History Category:DP Locations Category:LH Locations Category:HK Locations Category:DS Locations Category:BN Locations Category:MR Locations Category:WT Locations Category:EP Locations Category:ToP Locations Category:DoD Locations Category:Locations Category:Darkstalker Locations Category:Pyrrhian Locations Category:LC Locations Category:HQ Locations Category:Locations